Coffee and Silence
by Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon
Summary: "Hidup itu seperti kopi. Terasa pahit jika tidak tahu cara menikmatinya." Kaeru berkedip. Apa Itachi baru saja mengatakan kata-kata bijak kepadanya?


**Coffee and Silence**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto for Naruto. Kaeru Kurosaki for Blue Ocean (Guest).**

**Pair: ItaOC (ItaKae)**

**Genre: Adventure**

**Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU**

**NB: Ini merupakan FF **_**request**_** untuk Blue Ocean. Maaf jika ciri-ciri Kaeru Kurosaki tidak seperti yang anda inginkan.**

* * *

Itachi memijat keningnya pelan. Ia sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa hari ini, maka dari itu ia habiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan di hutan yang cukup jauh dengan markas. Masih memakai jubah Akatsuki, ia dengan santai berjalan dan akhirnya duduk di dekat sungai, bersandar di kaki pohon yang rindang dan menutup matanya.

Ketenangan itu yang ia inginkan. Mengistirahatkan matanya dan kepalanya saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Zetsu sedang mencari informasi tentang Juubi, dan ia tidak perlu bantuan anggota yang lain (Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Lihat saja nanti."). Sudah menduga bahwa Zetsu akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, ia memutuskan untuk bersantai-santai dan menikmati waktunya sendiri.

Jika Zetsu memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama, ia hanya perlu berkata, 'Sudah kukatakan'.

"Hei, hei, Itachi."

Itachi mengabaikan suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia hanya perlu fokus terhadap niatnya- menikmati waktu sendirinya.

"Aish, hei, Itachi."

Sekali lagi ia berusaha untuk menganggap bahwa suara itu tidak ada dari awal.

"Uchiha!"

"Apa."

Sudah cukup. Jika ia sudah tidak waras lagi, ia akan mengirim orang ini ke dimensi lain.

Wanita itu mendengus. Ia duduk di atas pohon sambil memeluk lututnya dan menatap ke arah Itachi yang ada di bawahnya dengan kesal. Respon sang Uchiha bukan seperti pertanyaan, namun pernyataan yang menyiratkan bahwa ia sebenarnya mengatakan 'Diamlah'.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama dengan yang lainnya?" tanyanya penasaran. Rambut ikal coklatnya itu sedikit tertiup angin, membuatnya cukup sibuk untuk merapikan rambutnya. Itachi masih diam, cukup mengambil waktu untuk menjawab.

Ia bergumam pelan, cukup pelan sampai wanita itu tidak mendengarnya lalu membuka mulutnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku penasaran," jawab wanita itu, mengimitasi Itachi sedikit. "Kau keberatan?"

"Ya."

'_Pfft- dasar Uchiha. Bisakah kau menjawabnya dengan tambahan lain_?'

"Jawab sajalah, Itachi," keluhnya. "Bahkan kau tahu sifat keras kepalaku ini tidak bisa diubah."

"Aku juga."

Dengan santai, ia menggeser kepalanya saat kunai itu mulai melayang ke arahnya.

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Kaeru Kurosaki."

"Kau pun berani mengatakan nama asliku di muka umum," gumam Kaeru.

Itachi sempat tersenyum tipis. Sempat. "Aku mulai bosan dengan dirimu yang bisa berbaur dengan sekeliling menggunakan identitas palsu."

Baiklah. Seorang Itachi Uchiha baru saja berbicara sebanyak tiga belas kata kepada seorang Kaeru Kurosaki. Bukankah ini adalah respon positif untuk hubungan mereka yang cukup membingungkan ini?

"Sekarang kau peduli?" godanya. Dengan iseng ia merontokkan daun-daun agar menjatuhi kepala Itachi. "Biasanya kau senang jika aku bisa bertemu denganmu dalam identitas palsu saat kau bertugas?"

"Kau yang mengatakannya," jawabnya singkat. Jika kalian bertanya ataupun berpikir, Itachi sedari tadi masih menutup matanya tanpa membukanya sedikitpun.

Kaeru menghembuskan nafasnya. "Padahal, setiap Kisame dekat-dekat denganku (bahkan ia tidak tahu bahwa itu aku) kau selalu berusaha untuk menjauhkannya dariku. Tidak buruk untuk berkata jujur, kau tahu?"

"Ya," responnya. "Aku baru saja melakukannya."

"Pembohong," tuding Kaeru.

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mengaku," tukas Kaeru kesal. "Kau memang orang yang tidak bisa menikmati hidupnya sendiri. Hufft."

Kaeru membenamkan wajahnya ke pangkuannya, masih memeluk lututnya dengan erat. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengangkat kepalanya saat ia mendengar dengan jelas tawa Itachi yang ia tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah tawanya. Tapi ia masih menunggu respon Itachi.

Sefrontal apapun dirinya, ia masih menyayangi teman lamanya, kok.

"Hei, Kaeru."

Kaeru diam. Wanita bermata hitam itu menggigit bibirnya untuk menahannya menjawab panggilan sang Uchiha.

"Kau suka kopi, kan?" Itachi, ya Itachi. Ia tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya walau mungkin Kaeru tidak mendengarkannya.

Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan bibirnya, tapi ia masih sempat untuk membalasnya dengan respon singkat. "Uh-huh."

"Hidup itu seperti kopi. Terasa pahit jika tidak tahu cara menikmatinya."

Kaeru berkedip. Apa Itachi baru saja mengatakan kata-kata bijak kepadanya?

Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Itachi tajam. "Memangnya apa hubungannya, Itachi-"

"Itu artinya," ia membuka matanya dan mendongak ke atas. Melihat Kaeru yang sedang berada tepat di atasnya. "Aku bisa menikmati hidupku walaupun itu terdengar cukup buruk, terimakasih."

Sekali lagi Kaeru menggertakkan giginya. Apa lagi hubungan 'terimakasih' dengan pembicaraan mereka?

Ini terdengar sangat membingungkan.

"Ita-"

"Sebenarnya, aku cukup bingung dengan caramu (menikmati hidupmu)," ucapnya setelah ia menunduk dan memainkan cincin Akatsuki-nya. "Menjadi anggota (mantan) Anbu dan meminta untuk mengelana dengan seribu identitas palsumu," lanjutnya. Kaeru masih menatap Itachi.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanyanya dengan nada yang mulai melembut.

'_Aku mencari dirimu_, baka.'

Kaeru diam. Ia tahu bahwa Itachi dapat membaca pikirannya walau ia tidak menggunakan _sharingan_. "Kau sama saja seperti bocah pirang itu. Selalu mengejar mereka yang tidak akan mungkin bisa kembali."

Kali ini, giliran Kaeru yang tersenyum tipis. Itachi dapat melihatnya tanpa mendongak ke atas, karena sekarang Kaeru telah berada di sampingnya. Ia duduk masih bersandar di pohon dan tangannya perlahan menggenggam erat tangan Itachi.

"Aku adalah pencinta kopi, Itachi. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

Sekarang, Itachi tertawa cukup kuat tidak seperti biasanya. "Kau yakin? Jika kopi itu tidak ada, bagaimana?"

"Aku masih seorang pencinta kopi, Uchiha."

"Tidak akan mengubahnya?"

Genggaman tangan itu cukup erat dan kuat.

"Mungkin selamanya tidak."

Keduanya menutup matanya, dan kembali menikmati ketenangan dan waktu sendiri- walau secara logis, mereka tidak sendiri.

* * *

**NB: Disini, Kaeru adalah sahabat Itachi sejak kecil. Karena Kaeru tidak yakin bahwa pembunuhan keluarga Uchiha tidak sepenuhnya karena Itachi, ia meminta izin untuk mengikuti Itachi dengan keahliannya yaitu **_**disguise**_**. Jadi, Kaeru mengikuti Itachi selama bertahun-tahun.**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
